


'GOTCHA!!!' The execution of Harry Dunne

by TheWorldsWorstSwordsman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dumb & Dumber (1994), Dumb and Dumber To
Genre: Execution, I FUCKING HATE DUMB AND DUMBER TO, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman/pseuds/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman
Summary: Harry Dunne has been found guilty of being The Blackened! Now for his very special punishment!





	'GOTCHA!!!' The execution of Harry Dunne

“That’s right! The killer was…. _ HARRY DUNNE!” _

Lloyd felt numb, and he felt his gaze turn to his old best friend.   
“H-Har...tell em it’s a lie, Har!”

But Harry just shrugged his shoulders, like Lloyd was asking if he had used the last of the milk.

“I’m sorry Lloyd. But if the bear says its true, then it’s probably true.”

“But...But she was your Daughter, Har! How could you kill your own daughter!?” 

“Oh, with an Icepick. It was pretty easy actually, just put it between the shoulders and-”    
But Lloyd had heard enough and put up a hand to silence him. That was enough. He had heard. Enough. He blinked back tears.    
“I can’t believe you. I didn’t even get to-” He put his fist in his mouth, unable to say those painful words. *I didn’t even get to bone her.*   
“Sorry Lloyd.” He shuffled, turning to the bear. “So. What’s my punishment? Do I gotta hook up with an old girlfriend?”   
“I don’t think that’s what an execution is, Har..”   
“Oh? Well, what is it?”   
“I think it’s when they kill your ex-girlfriend.” Lloyd nods, sure of himself.    
“Oh that's fine, she's a bitch anyway.” Harry sighed in relief. But the bear was ignoring them. 

“*And now a very special punishment for Harry Dunne, the Ultimate idiot!*”

With that, the bear hit the button, and a large metal chain wrapped itself around Harry’s neck, dragging him off. Lloyd and he were both stunned, Lloyd reaching out a  desperate hand, his face filled with the emotion it as sorely lacked the entire time beforehand.   
“HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”   
“LLOYD!”   
But it was too late. Harry landed with a thud, and a spotlight lit him up. He looked around, and it seemed he was in a giant kennel. Monokuma appeared and using a canon covered Harry in peanut butter. He looked around at the dogs-they all looked angry, and *violent*.    
“N-Nice doggy’s...Nice…”   
In the distance, he spotted his old dog van and seeing no other option ran towards it. It was so close...but then the dogs were released. He could see Lloyd in the driver's seat, driving towards him, a determination in his eyes. He might make it! He could make it!    
But then the first dog got him, and he fell on his face.   
“B-BAD DOGGY! BAD DOGGY!”   
About 7 pairs of canine canines began to tear into his flesh, as Lloyd pulled up beside him, horror in his eyes. But then that horror changed.    
It changed to a snerk.    
And then, Lloyd was laughing.    
“H...Huh?”    
The pain coursing through Harry's body was intense as he watched his best friend of 40 years laughing at him. Even monokuma seemed confused. And then, from the back of the van...emerged a familiar looking cute face.    
“P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Penny!?”   
Lloyds smile reached is opus as he thrust and old and weathered finger at his friend.    
“GOTCHA!!!”

Harry was caught off guard. He didn’t know how to react.    
“Wha-bwah-bwah-waaaaaaaaah?”   
“I GOTCHA! YOU NEVER KILLED PENNY! IT WASN’T AN ICE PICK, IT WAS JUST A STRAW! IT RETRACTS, LOOK!”    
Lloyd pulled an ice pick out of his pocket and stabbed himself in the hand, it going straight through. “Oh, this was the real one.”   
Harry found his confusion wearing off, and instead...amusement. Oh, Lloyd. This is why they had been friends for so long. Despite the pain, Harry broke into a wide smile.    
“Oh boy you got me Lloyd, you got me good!” He laughed, pointing at him with the finger that still had flesh on it.    
“I KNOW, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!” Lloyd laughed back at him.    
“But-But Lloyd, wouldn’t it have been just as funny if you had told me before I was mauled to death by rabid dogs?”   
Lloyd looked contemplative for a  moment.    
“Yeah…” He agreed. “...BUT NOT AS!”   
Harry’s body felt heavy as he could feel parts being torn from him, and he let his head relax, staring at the ceiling. Man, Lloyd really got him good. He could feel his strength leaving him as he went to join all of little Petey's birds up in heaven, the dogs almost done.    
“Yeah.” he said with the last of his strength. 

“that’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of rage for Dumb and Dumber To and this was very therapeutic to write.


End file.
